Água com Sal
by Pitty Moraes
Summary: O que eu choro é água com sal. • One-shot • Protagonista: Namikaze Minato, vulgo Yondaime Hokage


_Não sei por que, mas enquanto escrevia um parágrafo da fanfic "Himitsu" que mencionava o Yondaime tive uma ânsia inexplicável de escrever essa one-shot. Eu sei, eu sei que ele é um personagem que quase não apareceu na série, mas é um dos meus três preferidos (Neji, Kakashi, Minato)! Por isso me surpreendi que até hoje não tivesse escrito nada com meu amado Namikaze-sama... Então, se vocês gostarem do resultado que isso aqui tiver, por favor mandem reviews! Se é que alguém vai chegar a ler isso... hahaha xD_

_**Disclaimer:** Não sou dona do Yondaime, e muito menos da série "Naruto". Até porque se eu fosse o Sasuke já teria cortado os pulsos, a Sakura já teria tido as cordas vocais cortadas por um jutsu estranho e o Minato-sama não teria morrido._

* * *

**Água com Sal**

_por Pitty Moraes_

-

-

O som de água corrente inunda meus ouvidos e inesperadamente percebo que estou sentado no chão em uma posição estranha, de olhos fechados. Esquisito, não tinha percebido que os havia fechado, quando foi que fiz isso? Mas antes que eu os abra uma constatação estranha me passa pela mente: não quero olhar. Não quero ver o que há ao meu redor. De alguma forma estar assim - sem noção do que há à minha volta - me dá um tipo de conforto, como se de alguma forma esse buraco dentro de mim pudesse cicatrizar. Não sei quando ele se formou, mas está aqui e parece que sempre esteve. Com o passar do tempo ele procura se abrir mais e mais ao invés de se curar.

Me levanto vacilante ainda de olhos fechados, tenho que tomar cuidado para não escorregar no chão liso e molhado. Por que estou cercado de água e mesmo assim ela não parece ser refrescante? Tudo o que consigo sentir é um calor abafado me subindo à cabeça e de repente constato que tenho que abrir os olhos. Com as mãos na pia olhos azuis cansados me encaram, e ao vê-los percebo que a pessoa à minha frente levantou uma sobrancelha antes de cair em reconhecimento. Estou olhando no espelho. Nada além da minha própria imagem e dos azulejos suados me observam.

Mentalizo uma série de xingamentos sobre o que infernos estou fazendo no banheiro da Torre Hokage, e porque diabos o chuveiro está aberto em uma temperatura que faria Mercúrio morrer de inveja. Enrolando toalhas nas mãos consigo a façanha de fechar o registro sem que ganhe queimaduras dignas de _katon_. Devo estar ficando louco... O que estou fazendo aqui...? Não consigo me lembrar. Estou transpirando, minha calça está toda molhada por baixo pelo fato de eu ter sentado na água do chuveiro transbordante. _Kuso..._ parece até que mijei nas calças.

Reúno toda a coragem que possuo para finalmente sair, com direito à olhares entusiasticos que me acusam de estar com diarréia por ter passado horas no banheiro. Ainda não sei por que estou aqui e não me lembro de ter ido à Torre Hokage, muito menos de ter entrado no banheiro, quanto mais ter aberto o chuveiro e dormido no chão. Minhas costas doem, estou suando desesperadamente e molhado até o Deus-nos-acuda, totalmente desorientado e vagando pelos corredores. Lembrei. Estou na Torre Hokage porque sou o _Yondaime Hokage_. Sim... É por isso que estou aqui. Ao terminar mais uma constação sinto uma mão aterrisar em meu ombro esquerdo.

- Minato...?

Ele me olha de cima à baixo como se estivesse prestes a dar o golpe de misericórdia em um moribundo. Por que me olha assim? Não consigo dizer nada até que ele inesperadamente me puxa em um abraço. Mais estranho ainda: esse homem parece estar segurando uma taça de cristal tamanho é o cuidado que está tendo ao me abraçar. Não gosto disso, não sou uma pessoa frágil, não tenho intenção de aprovar atitudes de compaixão desnecessárias. Por que está me tratando dessa forma? Por acaso não dei provas da minha segurança e estabilidade a vida toda? Não sou vulnerável, não vou cair por qualquer sentimento. Por um sentimento que nem ao menos me lembro qual é. Eu o empurro, passando a mão na testa e secando o suor.

- Jiraiya-sensei, o que está fazendo?

Aquele olhar de novo. De uma breve interrogação os olhos do meu antigo sensei passeiam ao redor antes de se voltarem para mim. Posso distinguir angústia neles, e algo que detesto: pena. Não ouse ter pena de mim, Jiraiya-sensei. Não importa que você seja um sannin lendário, quebro a sua cara se continuar me oferecendo sua misericórida. Ultimamente meus pensamentos têm estado muito violentos.

- Não faça isso consigo mesmo. - ele dá um passo para trás, defensivamente, ao perceber a expressão dura no meu olhar - Não haja assim, Minato.

- A última coisa que quero é a sua pena.

Volto a andar cambaleante pelos corredores da torre. Algumas pessoas que esbarram por mim no caminho parecem falar comigo, mas não as dou atenção. Minha mente está em outro mundo, ocupada com assuntos diversos e ilimitados. As únicas coisas que consigo distinguir são alguns _"Hokage-sama"_ e _"Yondaime-sama"_ esparsos, todos estão alarmados por receberem o silêncio dos ignorantes ao invés do meu costumeiro sorriso. Talvez eu saiba que Jiraiya-sensei está me seguindo, mas não ando mais rápido apesar de querer fugir dele, algo me diz que se eu o fizer vou acabar caindo. Correção: _já caí._ Não sei o motivo, mas minhas pernas simplesmente perderam a força e minha visão está embaçada por... água? Sinto filetes quentes escorrendo dos meus olhos e pousando na minha boca. O gosto é salgado.

Por quê...? Por que estou chorando? Não faço idéia, não saberia dizer. Não me lembro da última vez que derrubei uma lágrima, parece que já foi há tanto tempo atrás. E agora aquele buraco no meu peito começa a abrir-se outra vez. Abrir-se como se alguém estivesse me perfurando com uma lança, impiedosamente girando-a dentro de mim para separar carne e sangue. Mas não há carne nem sangue, só há essa dor terrível. E água saindo dos meus olhos. Água e sal.

- Não haja assim.

- Sensei...?

- Estranho seria se você não sentisse nada pela perda de Kushina. Não se torture. Aprenda a reconhecer a sua dor.

Esse nome. Algo nesse nome. Kushina, sim, é por ela. É por ela que estou chorando. Mas... Por quê? O que aconteceu? Por que a ausência dela me faz chorar? Eu não consigo me lembrar, simplesmente tem um bloqueio na minha mente de tal forma que nem ao menos posso visualizar seu rosto. Não me lembro de como ela se parece e isso faz meu coração ficar mais pesado. A lança perfurando fundo, me atravessando, girando. Sem que eu perceba já agarrei a gola da roupa de Jiraiya-sensei, meu corpo se sacudindo em soluços, o som que sai da minha boca é deplorável. Que ridículo, por que estou chorando, por que estou fazendo esse papelão na frente de todo mundo? E apesar de não saber a razão não consigo me controlar. Não consigo parar. Sei que as pessoas estão me olhando com estranheza, mesmo Jiraiya-sensei segura meu ombro com uma pressão esquisita. Ele não está acostumado a ter que me oferecer apoio, logo eu que enfrento exércitos sozinho, que nunca tremo no campo de batalha. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que precise ser confortado. Não sou.

_Não vou segurar._

Prefiro acabar logo com isso, uma hora as lágrimas vão cessar. Depois de tanto tempo sem chorar não é possível que meu corpo saiba produzir tantas lágrimas assim. Simplesmente é uma idéia que não passa pela minha cabeça. Então é melhor terminar logo, exatamente como um esparadrapo, é muito menos doloroso arrancar um se você o fizer de uma vez. E então é aí que a constatação final me atinge, me fazendo levantar a cabeça que já estava afundando na roupa de Jiraiya-sensei. Kushina morreu.

Sim, é isso. Não pude evitar sua morte, não pude fazer nada enquanto ela morria envolta em sangue. Não pude nem ao menos sorrir como ela queria que eu o fizesse - um sorriso final de despedida. Eu sempre fui o tipo fácil de agradar, Kushina dizia que se eu tivesse dois palitos de dente isso já me faria feliz. Engano dela, eu não sou completamente assim. Às vezes sorrio simplesmente para deixar a consciência dos outros mais leve, para não permitir que todos se chafurdem em desespero. Mas o fato de notar que Kushina morreu me dilascera, e eu poderia ter uma fábrica de palitos de dente que nesse momento não pareceria menos miserável.

Sinto o silêncio mortal preencher o corredor enquanto a mão de Jiraiya-sensei permanece firme no meu ombro. O vento frio do outono já secou todo o meu suor e ameaça secar minhas lágrimas também agora que elas pararam de rolar. Eu estava certo, não consigo chorar por muito tempo. Ao dar uma olhada para a janela do corredor percebo que Kushina provavelmente me mandaria fechá-la. Ela não gostava do frio, dizia que em sua vila dificilmente ventava e que coisas geladas só são boas para esquimós e ursos polares. Agora me lembro porque fiquei tão desesperado a ponto de correr para o banheiro e abrir o chuveiro no quente máximo. Precisava sentir calor, como se pelo simples aumento de temperatura pudesse ao menos um pouco sentir Kushina comigo. Eu sou patético.

Levanto-me, dispensando a ajuda de Jiraiya-sensei. Não quero mais pensar em Kushina, evito os olhares preocupados que se direcionam ao excelentíssimo _Yondaime Hokage_. Acabei de perder uma pessoa que amava, tenho uma vila para cuidar, missões para designar e um filho para criar. Eu sou um humano como qualquer outro.

O que eu choro é água com sal.


End file.
